


Aniki's Help

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit OOCness of Itachi probably, AU, M/M, Old Valentine's day fic, Sasuke's pov mostly, Shounen-ai, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has finally enough: this Valentine he'll make Naruto his! Only problem: how is he going to accomplish that? Why, with the help of his dear aniki of course! The dobe better be worth it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aniki's Help

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is an old Valentine's day fic I wrote with Sasuke and Naruto as main pairing. I had forgotten to upload it to this site last year, so I thought I would do it today :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> Please enjoy this oneshot!

**Aniki's Help**

Glowering at nothing in particular, sixteen year old Uchiha Sasuke contemplated the upcoming holiday: Valentine's Day or also known as Doom day. It was the day where he would get a shit load of disgustingly sweet chocolates and idiotic pink Valentine Day's cards full of love confessions, given by desperate girls who thought they had a chance with the raven haired boy. Oh, how wrong they were.

The chocolate would be dumped in the garbage as soon as he found one and the cards would be thrown away or – if Sasuke was in a particularly sadistic mood – dumped in the fireplace with Sasuke watching gleefully how the silly love confessions would be eaten up by the destructive, eager flames. Sasuke blamed his older brother Itachi for his sadistic side.

Thus normally the boy wouldn't have given a shit about this particular holiday, except for the past two years he had been trying – rather unsuccessfully – to woo a certain blue eyed blond boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond idiot – or as Sasuke lovely called him: the dobe – had been his best friend from the moment they had met each other on the tender age of five. Their friendship was explosive for a lack of better word. They would argue a lot about the most stupid things and often tried to beat the shit out of each other – still they were best friends to everyone's surprise and shock.

Everything had been great until three years ago when Sasuke developed a huge crush on his best friend that later evolved to a full-blown 'being in love' thing. To say that Sasuke was shocked when he discovered his feelings would have been an understatement. The fact that he was gay didn't bother him – he loathed girls with every cell in his body – it would only make sense he was gay. No, the thing that shocked him the most was that he had a crush on Naruto. He still couldn't believe it; they were completely opposites: he was cold, calm and collected while Naruto was loud, cheerful, warm and energetic. And yet, he was attracted to him and wanted to be with him all the time.

So two years ago, he had thought he could get Naruto easily and had sent him twelve white lilies on Valentine's Day. Too bad for Sasuke, but he had discovered that Naruto was allergic to lilies. He couldn't stop sneezing for more than a week.

Giving flowers was out of the question. Last year, he had given the boy a box with thirty ramen cups, his favourite food. That plan had only worked partially: Naruto had been very happy with his gift, but hadn't understood the meaning behind the gift. This left Sasuke with no ideas for this Valentine.

Sasuke glared harder; there had to be something he could give Naruto! The question was what?

The school bell broke him out of his thoughts and absently he stuffed his notebooks in his bag. He waited at the door for Naruto, who was laughing loudly at a joke Kiba made.

Sparkling blue eyes zoomed in on him and Naruto came bouncing to him with a large grin on his face.

"Hey bastard! Are you coming with us to the mall?" he asked cheerfully, his whisker like birthmarks standing out, giving him a fox like appearance.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say yes, but then realized that Itachi was picking him up with his car, because it was raining. Itachi claimed he didn't want his otouto to get sick, Sasuke believed Itachi wanted to torture him. He grimaced. "I can't. Itachi is going to pick me up."

Naruto shivered. "Good luck with that, man."

"Hn," Sasuke sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, do you need anything from the mall?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Till tomorrow then!" Naruto waved and skipped away, running after Kiba, Shikamaru and Shouji. "Assholes! Wait for me!"

Sasuke grimaced and made his way to the parking lot. He was half way there when a high pitched squeal warned him of an upcoming fangirl – or a vicious pest who refused to drop dead as Sasuke like to call them.

It was Haruno Sakura whose pink hair nearly blinded him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she grinned widely and waved enthusiastically.

Now Sasuke had two choices: either he waited until she reached him and suffered enormously or he would run to his temporary safety: Itachi's car. Sakura or Itachi, who was worse? It only took a split second for Sasuke to decide: he broke out in a run.

He was greeted by an amused smirk when he dived into the car, slamming the door shut.

"My, are you scared of a girl, otouto?" Itachi drawled, starting the Mercedes.

"That isn't a fucking girl, that's a monster!" Sasuke snapped. "Before you open your fucking mouth again, let me remind you of Konan, okay?"

Itachi scowled. "Let's call it even."

Sasuke smirked. 1 – 0 for him.

"Where is your little blond friend?" Itachi asked and exited the parking lot.

"He decided to save his sanity and went to the mall," Sasuke answered, sighing.

The older Uchiha sneaked a glance at him from his eye corner and smirked. "Oh, is our little Sasuke-kun sad because his little friend left him?"

1 – 1 for Itachi.

"Shut up, asshole!" Sasuke hissed. "Or I'm going to tell mother about your gay porn collection hidden in your closet!"

Itachi glared. "You were funnier and cuter when you couldn't talk."

Sasuke smirked. 2 – 1 for Sasuke.

They were nearly home when Itachi casually mentioned, "Mother and father aren't home. Deidara-kun is staying the night, so you will keep quiet and stay in your room."

Sasuke rolled his obsidian black eyes. "Don't worry; I have no desire to see or hear you fuck like bunnies."

That remark earned him a slap around his head.

* * *

Immediately after Deidara arrived, the hyper bomb artist who was constantly playing with clay, Sasuke locked himself up in his room with a box of Hawaiian pizza. He wanted to protect his innocent eyes after all.

After finishing his homework, he spent his time trying to come up with something that would make Naruto realize his feelings for him.

At one point in the evening, Sasuke swore he heard a vague rhythmic thumping against the wall in Itachi's room. The thought alone of what Itachi could be doing to cause that thumping, scared Sasuke for life.

He almost felt sorry for Deidara...  
Suddenly he stiffened. Itachi was together with Deidara. Deidara could pass for an older brother of Naruto; except he was more annoying and he clearly didn't have any taste, because he had fallen for that asshole of his brother.

But Itachi managed to catch the long haired blond. How had he done that? Sasuke bit his lip and stared at his closed door. The thumping had stopped thankfully.

Would his brother be able to help him? Immediately Sasuke gagged. He really didn't want to ask his brother for help! He would rather choke to death than do that. But he also wanted Naruto …

Was Naruto the surrender of his pride and years of taunting and embarrassment worth it?

Yes, yes, he was.

Sasuke sighed pained and stood up. It was now midnight; maybe with a bit of luck, Itachi would be sleeping and he would be able to get out of the painful embarrassing conversation with a short note.

Yes, making a note sounded very nice.

Without making a sound, Sasuke crept out of his bedroom and tiptoed over the carpeted floor. A few doors further down was Itachi's room and he stood still in front of it, his hand raised to knock, suddenly not sure whether he wanted to do this. He rather liked his pride.

A few times he raised his hand and dropped it, repeating the movement for another five minutes, feeling quite pathetic.

He jumped almost three feet in the air when the door suddenly opened and Itachi stood in the doorway, only clad in black boxers.

Sasuke immediately averted his eyes; a half naked Itachi was definitely something he didn't want to see.

"What's the matter, otouto? Are you actually going to say something or are you planning to stay all night in front of my door?" Itachi whispered, rolling his eyes. "If you're planning to do the last option, tell me now so that I can join Deidara again. Unlike you I have a love life."

Sasuke glowered at him, wanting to retort back, but knew he would lose his chance with his brother if he insulted him. His eye twitched; that dobe better be grateful that he was going to do this.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke muttered, looking at the floor.

Itachi wanted to say something insulting, until he caught the look on his little brother's face. He was looking quite desperate – well obviously he was if he was willing to ask his aniki for help – and embarrassed. Itachi blinked; he had never seen that particular look on Sasuke's face before. Whatever he wanted, he wanted it quite desperately it seemed.

Itachi sighed and ranked a hand through his half long, black hair. He closed the door behind him to not disturb Deidara. "All right, let's go to your room. Deidara can be quite bitchy if he's woken up."

Sasuke gaped at him, but quickly closed his mouth and followed his older brother to his room, sitting down on his bed dumbfounded. His brother was going to help him? Without any smirk or taunt? Had an alien taken over Itachi's body?

Sasuke pondered that last option; it was actually quite possible.

"All right, tell me what is wrong with you," Itachi sighed and leaned against the closed door.

Sasuke started to fidget, causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering how you managed to convince Deidara to date you," Sasuke mumbled, finding his dark blue carpet suddenly extremely fascinating.

Itachi slowly uncrossed his arms and looked at Sasuke incredulously. "You wanted to know how I managed to get Deidara to date me?"

Sasuke nodded, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Does that matter?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"Yes, it matters, because it's unlike you to ask such a question," Itachi replied calmly.

Sasuke refused to answer, but Itachi smirked when he finally realized why his otouto was suddenly so interested.

"You have a crush on little Naruto-kun, haven't you?" he smirked amused. He should have seen that one coming.

Sasuke reddened more and bent his head more, his bangs covering his face.

"Now I know why you're suddenly so interested," Itachi chuckled. "Well, if you really want to know what I did, I'll tell you."

Sasuke's head shot up in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes, but then you have to do the dishes for a whole month," Itachi smirked.

Sasuke glowered. "Fine, just tell me." Yes, Naruto better be worth it. He would make his arse pay for all the torture he had to put up.

"Well, I just went up to him, groped his arse and kissed him," Itachi informed him drily.

Sasuke blinked. "And that worked?" he asked incredulously.

Itachi shrugged. "I'm fucking him now, aren't I?" he chuckled and slipped out of Sasuke's room where the boy was staring at the opposite wall.

_I can't wait to tell Deidara of Sasuke's crush_ , Itachi smirked inwardly and slipped in bed again, pulling the sleeping blond against his chest. He would have so much fun teasing his little brother and his future boyfriend.

* * *

It was now Valentine's Day and Sasuke, after thinking long and hard about it, decided to try out Itachi's advice. It was a risky business, but hopefully the result would be in his favour.

So during recess while Naruto was leaning against the wall, drinking a bottle of orange juice, Sasuke walked up to him and took the bottle away.

"Hey! I was drinking that! Give that back!" Naruto protested and tried to snatch the bottle back.

Sasuke placed it on a wall next to him. "Happy Valentine's Day, dobe," he said calmly and took a step closer to the oblivious, blond boy.

Naruto blinked. "Eh, yes, happy Valentine's Day to you too. Shouldn't you be hiding somewhere from your fangirls?" he snickered.

"In a minute," Sasuke replied smirking and before Naruto could react, Sasuke had bent down, capturing the soft red lips. He pressed his lips harder against Naruto's and the surprised gasp of the boy gave Sasuke free entrance to his mouth which he eagerly took advantage of. He coaxed Naruto's tongue to play with his and was delighted when he felt Naruto responding back timidly. His hands found Naruto's wonderful arse and gave it a nice squeeze, making the blond squeak in surprise.

Without warning, Sasuke pulled back and stared in dazed blue eyes, both panting hard. Neither one of them noticed how silent it had become around him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and started tugging him along.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto protested, still in a daze from the amazing kiss Sasuke had given him.

"We're going to a quiet place where you can pay me back for making me suffer so much," Sasuke informed him drily.

"Heh?" Naruto squeaked confused.

"I'm still trying to decide whether it will be your mouth or your arse that's going to pay me back," Sasuke mused.

"HEH!" Naruto's eyes almost popped out. "My arse? You're going to stay away from my arse!"

* * *

Two figures were watching the quarrelling duo with amusement.

"That's thousand yen, Kiba," Shikamaru said drily, sticking out his hand.

"Damn it, the Uchiha ruins all my fun," Kiba whined, but gave Shikamaru the promised thousand yen.

"Please, you should have seen this one coming," Shikamaru snorted. "Sasuke has always been obsessed with Naruto; it was only a matter of time before he made a move."

"God, I hate him," Kiba muttered darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Weird ending, I know LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment behind with your thoughts!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
